


Warnings!

by fantasticlyn



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Hope, M/M, Realization, warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 00:49:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasticlyn/pseuds/fantasticlyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack left something behind for Ianto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warnings!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FragileObject](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/gifts).



> Short, quick thoughts! I wrote this very quickly! Its not very good . . .

  
 

 

 

Warnings!

 

What is this thing without my Jack?

Its just an old leather strap!

He left it here for me to find,

To tell me ~~~~, and all mankind,

And Aliens who visit us,

And Timelords, and politicians,

 

MY CAPTAINS COMING BACK!!!!


End file.
